


Friends to the Rescue

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Huddling For Warmth, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: When Hermione and Bucky find themselves on a cold unknown planet, they aren't sure how they are going to get home until a group of friends show up. COMPLETE
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Friends to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20 and for the January Roll A Drabble in Marvelously Magical Fanfiction. This story filled square I3 - Huddling for Warmth. My roll for MMF was Hermione/Bucky and I had the prompt: "You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." - Peter Quill. I took some liberties with the prompt to make it fit my little story!
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Bucky, it's freezing," Hermione grumbled as her teeth chattered. A cold breeze blew once more, sending a chill down her spine. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, pulling her coat as close to her body as she could get it. Shaking her head, she dropped down to the ground and pulled her legs up to her chest as she watched Bucky continue to pace back and forth in front of her.

"I know," Bucky replied, pausing his pacing to turn and look at Hermione. Confused as to why she wasn't standing beside him, he dropped his gaze to the ground and chuckled when he noticed her sitting in the dirt. "Why are you sitting on the cold ground?"

Hermione glanced up at him and rolled her eyes. "Because I'm cold, and the wind doesn't seem as chilly down here. Come sit beside me. Obviously, the pacing isn't doing any good to keep you warm. You're starting to shiver."

Bucky rolled his eyes as he sat down beside her. "I am not," he replied, shaking his head as he scooted closer. He reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Now, come over here and keep me warm."

Hermione giggled and scooted next to Bucky, resting her head on his shoulder. She continued to look around their surroundings. She couldn't figure out how in the world they had gotten here and how they were going to get home, but at least she was here with Bucky rather than alone. "So, do you have any idea where we are?"

Bucky shook his head. "Not a clue," he sighed, looking around at the sky above them. "But it's beautiful here."

"It really is," Hermione sighed, smiling happily as she continued to huddle up against Bucky. His body heat was doing an excellent job keeping her warm as it continued to get colder. Without knowing where they were, she had no idea how much colder it was going to get and if they would survive the night. As concerning as that thought might be, Hermione knew that together they could conquer anything.

Just as she was about to say something to Bucky, a loud thud sound from behind them, both of them jumped to their feet at the sound; they spun around to notice a small spacecraft lying behind them. After a few moments, someone came walking out of the ship.

Hermione couldn't tell who it was, and Bucky wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her behind him.

"Who are you?" Bucky asked, furrowing his brow as the stranger approached them as a few others behind him followed him.

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy, bitch, and it seems like you could use our help," the stranger announced, coming closer. "Bucky?"

"Starlord," Bucky replied with a sigh, rolling his eyes as he reached forward to shake Starlord's hand. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Peter replied, shaking Bucky's hand and peaking over his shoulder at Hermione. "And you must be the little woman Bucky's been bragging about at Avengers' meetings."

Hermione laughed and took a step closer to Peter. "And you're annoying spaceman Bucky's told me so much about it. It's great to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Let's load up this space ship and get you two home," Peter replied.

Hermione slipped her hand into Bucky's and squeezed tight. "Home sounds wonderful."


End file.
